Laughing Words
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: Three Death Eaters appeared in a cloud of black smoke, causing the trio to spring back in surprise. Chantal almost lost her footing, and her wand arm snapped up on instinct. "Fred- " A spell sped past her, missing her by mere inches, exploding against the wall behind them.
1. Pranks and Memories

**Chapter One**

**\- Pranks and Night Conversations -**

**_August 1994_**

"That _wasn't funny_ Fred!" The voice of Arthur Weasley erupted from the kitchen, startling Chantal awake from where she had been dozing in one of the armchairs in the living room, an open book in her lap. "_What on earth did you give that muggle boy_?"

She struggled into a sitting position, marking her page and placing the book on one of the side tables; with a sleepy yawn she trudged into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about; seconds later, really wishing she hadn't. Mr. Weasley stood, staring at one of his twin sons with such an enraged look, she felt like he was about to blow the Burrow over.

The other twin, George stood a few feet away, not wanting to be the one getting yelled at. Their younger brother Ron stood back too, with his best friend Harry Potter at his side, both trying to hide their laughter. Chantal gave Harry a small wave, which he returned. She really wanted to know what was going on.

"I didn't _give_ him anything," Fred Weasley said thickly, though his face was bright with a wicked grin, which only made his fathers look more clouded. "I just _dropped_ it … it was _his fault_ he went and ate it. I never _told_ him to." Fred noticed Chantal in the doorway and gave her a small wink.

"You dropped it on _purpose_!" Mr. Weasley's face was rather red with exasperated anger. "You _knew_ he'd eat it, you _knew_ he was on a diet - "

"How big did his tongue get?" George Weasley cut in excitedly.

Chantal looked at Mr. Weasley curiously. The twins had told her that they had planned to use one of their new inventions on the muggle boy. One, because from what Harry always said, the boy sounded like a glutinous wreck, and two, because it was payback for all the horrible things he had done to Harry over the years.

"_It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it_!" Despite his rather loud and angered tone, Mr. Weasley almost had a slight smile to his face as he remembered the scene.

At that, Chantal, Harry, and the Weasley boys began to roar with laughter, filling the kitchen with the sweet sound of harmonious joy. Ron seemed like he was almost on the verge of tears, and both the twins were clutching each other.

"_It isn't funny_!" Mr. Weasley shouted, looking more desperate at trying to prove his point. "That sort of behaviour seriously undermines Wizard-Muggle relations! I spend _half my life_ campaigning against the mistreatment of muggles, and my own sons - "

"We didn't give it to him because he's a _muggle_!" Fred interrupted, full of protest.

"No," George agreed, standing up straighter, "we gave it to him because he's a _great. Bullying. Git!_ Isn't he Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded earnestly, trying to calm Mr. Weasley down. "He is, Mr. Weasley."

"That's _not the point_! You wait until I tell your mother - "

"Tell me _what_?"

Everyone turned as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen, her eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips. Like her husband and children, Molly Weasley had the defining look of flaming red hair, which seemed almost brighter as her face grew more suspicious. She saw Harry standing there and smiled, "oh hello, Harry dear," before turning back shrewdly to her husband. "_Tell me what, Arthur_?"

Mr. Weasley began to hesitate, eyeing his sons and his wife. Chantal, held her breath, waiting for him to break. Mrs. Weasley's anger was something that everyone tried to avoid. At that moment, the youngest Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione Granger came sauntering into the kitchen as well, stopping to watch the scene warily.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be losing her patients fast. "_Tell me what, Arthur_?"

"It's nothing, Molly," Mr. Weasley fumbled over his words, trying to tread his ground carefully. "Fred and George just – but I've had words with them - "

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed to thin little slits. Chantal had never thought eyes could narrow so much, but Molly Weasley was a champion at suspicious looks. Her voice was slow, dangerous. "What have they done _this_ time? If it's got _anything_ to do with '_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_' - "

"_Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron_?" Hermione piped up suddenly.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, left the room almost hastily, trying to avoid the rest of the confrontation. Chantal knew that they probably would have invited her along, but knowing that she was the twins' best friend, knew that she would want to stay and wait for them.

Arthur began to pick his words carefully, and explain, and the uproar started again. Chantal made eye contact with Fred, and nodded in the direction of the garden, where she would start setting up for dinner. She made her way out of the kitchen scene as fast as she could.

-W-

Chantal sat under a tree in the Burrow's yard, looking up at the dark sky full of stars and wondering what her family was doing at the exact same moment. She had been so excited when the twins wrote to her and asked if she'd like to come see the Quidditch World Cup with them and the others, since their dad managed to get extra tickets. Chantal loved Quidditch and was more than happy to go. Her older brother, Tobias was also going, with his old school friend, Oliver Wood, since both were Quidditch fanatics. Her younger sister Aileen had been heartbroken, since she had wanted to go so badly, but their grandmother had insisted on seeing her youngest grandchild the night of the match.

She let out a sigh, sitting back against the trunk; about to close her eyes when she heard a rustle and someone cough, causing her to start-up and turn in surprise. One of the twins made their way towards her in the coming darkness, a Lumos charm giving them a small amount of light as they came up beside her and plopped down, settling against the tree, and looking up at the sky with a resigned and relaxed sigh.

She leaned back as well, smiling smugly. "Hullo, Fred. Got quite the earful tonight, didn't you?"

The twin sat forward a little bit, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "How did you – no one ever knows which one we are. Not even our mother."

Chantal shrugged. "I guess, spending almost everyday for six years together makes me see differences. Like you, you have rounder eyes than George."

Fred made a small impressed noise, "well done, Channy. I wouldn't think that being best friends for so long could help someone see our minor differences. Like I said, _our mother_ can't even tell the difference."

She laughed slightly. "Then again, after pulling so many pranks with you two, I started keeping a wary eye out, in case I was the next target."

"_Not you, Chantal! You're our partner in crime_."

They both laughed, high-fiving and reminiscing about all the heinous acts that the three troublemakers had done over their years, both in school and out.

-W-

_"_Never, in all my years_."_

_Chantal stood, her head bowed and her hands folded in front of her. Beside her stood two rather lanky, and equally red-haired twin boys, and another boy with dark dreadlocks. The four of them stood in front a rather severe looking witch, who was giving them all the most disapproving look. She had been the woman who had sorted them just the night before._

_"You have been in the school for less than twenty-four hours, and you've already broken _several_ school rules, and _half of a classroom_."_

_"It wasn't _exactly_ a classroom, professor," one of the twins said honestly. "It was actually a hallway."_

_Professor __Minerva McGonagall looked anything but amused. "I sorted all four of you into my own house, the most loyal and brave, yet you go off and pull something like this!"_

_Chantal made a noise, which did not go un-detected._

_Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed. "Do you have something to say, Miss. Devin?"_

_"No ma'am. I was just - "_

_"Well, speak up."_

_"I was just saying … that you have to admit … what we did _was_ rather … brave."_

_Everyone was silent. The only noise being some explosions of spells coming from the opposite classroom. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, her eyes narrowed._

_"Do you think that this is _funny_, Miss. Devin?"_

_"No ma'am."_

_"Good. Because it isn't. Let this be a lessen to all four of you. _Detention_, for you, Miss. Devin. And yes, you too, Mr. Jordan. And the two Mister Weasley's."_

_"But - " Lee Jordan went to protest._

_"Be that as it is. You're lucky I'm not taking _any_ points from you. Despite the fact that you did destroy several suits of armour which will have to be repaired, _and_ broke several rules; Miss. Devin was right. _It was brave_. Now … go to lunch, before I change my mind and take two-hundred points before the year has even started."_

_Out in the hallway, the three boys burst out laughing. Chantal, however, was not in the mood to be celebrating detention. Her older brother would definitely be hearing about this, and if he told their parents, they'd be anything be pleased._

_"Wow!" One of the twins grinned, Chantal couldn't see a difference between the two. "We actually got out of losing house points. That's got to be a first!"_

_"You think this is _funny_?"_

_The boys all turned to her, looks of surprise on their faces._

_"You just got me _detention_! We haven't even been here for a day!"_

_"Hey," one of the twins held up his hands. "We might as well laugh about it. We're all in the same boat."_

_"Or, same detention cell." Lee said, earning a snigger and high-five from the other brother._

_Chantal scowled, "you guys are _horrible_."_

_"Don't be _mean_ Firstie." The closest twin said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You were laughing when it happened. Heck, you helped us."_

_"Whatever." She turned away from them; also pretending she hadn't heard the new nickname. "I'm going to the common room." She stopped, and turned back. The boys were looking at her expectantly. "Um … where _exactly_ is the common room?"_

_The one who called her Firstie shook his head. "Nope. Not telling."_

_"_What_?" She looked affronted. "Why not?"_

_"You called us horrible."_

_"_So_?"_

_"I didn't like it."_

_Though, to Chantal's bemusement, he was smirking. "Oh, just tell me!"_

_"Nope."_

_"Fred," the second twin said, shaking his head. "Come on. Just tell her."_

_"Not until she gives good payment back. After all, she did call us a _nasty_ name." Fred, however, looked anything but insulted. Chantal was sure that they had been called much worse before._

_The second twin rolled his eyes in annoyance at his brother. "Of course."_

_Lee just shrugged when Chantal turned her blazing gaze to him. "I really have no idea what's going on myself."_

_"A kiss will do."_

_"_What_?!" Chantal practically shrieked, looking at him in horror. "_No way_!"_

_Fred grinned, crossing his arms. "Yup. That seems good enough. A kiss for the directions."_

_"That's hardly fair!"_

_"Well, do you_ want_ to know where the common room is?"_

_Chantal was too strong to cry at the situation, but she was getting more and more angry. "No. I'll stay lost."_

_"Suit yourself."_

_That one word, suit, gave her an idea. Chantal pulled out her wand and pointed it at a nearby suit of armour. She really didn't know any spells yet, but she decided she could try something she had heard her brother talking about. She swiped her wand through the air, and gave it a little flick. "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_The left leg of the metal knight broke free and began to hover in the air. She moved the levitated leg from the knight, and went to aim a kick at Fred. However, much to her dismay, the short Charms professor, Flitwick, was making his way down the hall. It all happened too fast. One second, she was trying to kick Fred with the armour, and the next, Flitwick lay on his back with the metal leg clattering to the ground beside him._

_The three boys burst into laughter, Chantal rushed forward to help the teacher with a look of horror. "_Oh my goodness! Professor! I'm so sorry_!"_

_The little dwarf man waved his hand as she pulled him to his feet. "I'm alright, I'm alright. Not to worry."_

_Chantal gave him a pitiful look. "I really didn't mean - "_

_However, the look Flitwick was giving her was one of pure joy. "You haven't started charms lessons yet have you? First years? Yes? Gryffindor?_ Ah_! So you have it after the next class! Brilliant! That was a _wonderfully_ performed levitation charm, especially for someone who has never cast one! I am _very_ pleased! Yes indeed. _Fifty points_ to Gryffindor!"_

_The boys, who had been waiting for punishment, stared dumbfounded. "_What_?!"_

_"Yes, yes. I am indeed, most impressed. Most impressed indeed! Though, you may want to tidy this up beforehand. I shall see you all in charms!" He waddled off._

_Chantal looked back at the boys, a look of awestruck shock on her face. "_What the bloody hell just happened_ …"_

_"You just … won us … fifty … " Fred seemed lost for words._

_"I didn't even ... " Chantal was mystified._

_"Welcome back to the dark side." Fred grinned, suddenly at her side and taking one of her arms._

_George took the other. "The fourth member of our troubled group. Chantal Devin. The _Queen_ of our company."_

_Lee took both her legs. "The four havoc-wrecking Gryffindors!"_

_Despite being previously mad at the three of them, Chantal couldn't help but grin, happy to have made three new friends._

_"To the common room?" George asked._

_"To the common room!" Fred cried as if he were going to battle._

_And with that, the three boys carried, and staggered, up stairs to the common room. A new friendship forming between the four of them, on their first day of school._

-W-

Fred howled with laughter, remembering the situation. "Oh bloody hell, I _do _remember that! It was _so_ funny. Poor Flitwick!"

Clutching her stomach and gasping for breath, Chantal sat back, waving her hand to get his attention. "Can you believe this is going to be our _sixth_ year? Next year we'll be _graduating_. We'll be done Hogwarts! Adults! Able to do magic _outside_ of school without the precautions."

Fred nodded, clearing his throat and looking a little forlorn. "Seven years, huh? Wow. They went by _so_ fast. I'm not even sure I'm ready to leave Hogwarts. Six years ago, George and me met you and Lee on the train to school. Today, we're _still_ friends."

Chantal punched his arm lightly, making an evil face. "The best of friends. Partners in crime _and _pranking. Rulers of the world!"

"Well, maybe not that great," Fred joked. "I mean, me and George, sure. But, you? Not so much."

"Oh shush," Chantal shook her head, and pulled a strand of his shaggy red hair. "You, George, Ron, and Harry have let your hair grow out," she laughed wickedly. "I'll have to ask Hermione for some spells that will chop it all to odd lengths."

"You will do no such thing!" Fred laughed, beaming. "Me and George will get you back _tenfold_."

Chantal chuckled, nodding. "True, true. Maybe _not_ such a good idea." She sighed and looked up at the deepening sky. "We should probably head in and get some sleep. Gracious knows, your mother will be on top of making sure we're all awake super early so we can leave."

"Yeah, probably a good idea. Tomorrow we need to get our precious Irish pride on." He helped her to her feet and they walked in silence back into the house, giddy with excitement for the game.

They climbed the stairs together, trying not to laugh too loudly; in fear of waking the others up, as they both tried to knock the other back down the steps. When they stopped outside of Ginny's bedroom, where Chantal was bunking with the other two girls, Fred turned and smiled at her mischievously.

"I'll see you bright and early then, Channy."

She smiled, nodding. "Sure thing. And _please_, at least for tonight, can you and George _not _start blowing things up? It kept us awake last night."

Fred winked, already heading up the steps to his and George's room. "Night, Chantal."

"Goodnight. Lunk-head." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**Hope you guy's are enjoying the story so far! It actually has taken me around four months to plan/map-out, because I want it to be as perfect/accurate as possible. I know the Harry Potter series inside and out, but I had a lot of extra research to do, like birthdays, wand woods, etc. It's been one hell of a ride, lol. So hopefully, my story/writing, is living up to it! :) Xo - Jane**

**P.S. Don't forget to F/F/R :D**


	2. Journey to the Cup

**Hopefully you like the new chapter! Don't forget to make a comment/review. They really do help with motivation and spirit. :) - Jane**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**\- Journey to the Cup -**

By the time they had breakfast and had set out on their journey, each loaded down with bags; the sun had just begun to poke out above the trees, giving the chilly air a nice and comforting glow. They made their way into the forest, birds chirping happily as they flew about.

"Nice and early," George groaned, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

Chantal rolled her eyes, tying her hair out of her face. "Oh, it's not _that_ big of a deal, Georgie. I'm sure the game will make up for it."

"Don't want to look _too_ pretty now, do we?" Fred said teasingly from beside her, pulling the hair-tie from her hair and grinning devilishly. "Besides, with hair colour like yours, people are bound to think _you're_ a Weasley too."

Chantal glared in annoyance, snatching the elastic from his grip and re-fixing her hair. It was true, another fact that had made her fast friends with the twins; her hair was rather a bright shade of red. It was a bit of her Irish heritage poking through, in a very noticeable way. Ginny and Hermione giggled from behind them, knowing how annoyed Chantal probably was.

"Hey, dad!" Ron called from where he and Harry lagged, rather behind; everyone turning to glance at them. "Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest!" Arthur simply shrugged, though his voice was cheerful. "Keep up!"

This caused a snicker from the rest as Ron and Harry trudged forward faster, trying to get closer to the rest of their travelling party.

"Just don't wander off now, you two," Chantal said to the twins, who both looked at her expectantly. "I'm not willing to come and get you back."

"Fine then," George grumbled, trying to suppress a grin. "We wouldn't do the same for you either."

It was only about fifteen minutes later when they finally broke into a clearing. A man stood a few feet away, breaking to a grin immediately when he saw the group.

"Arthur!" He said cheerfully, making Mr. Weasley stick up his hand in apology. "_It's about time son_!" He made his way forward, carrying a rather large and loaded pack on his back.

"Sorry Amos," Mr. Weasley replied kindly. "Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." He glanced back at Harry and Ron, the latter yawning as if to prove the point. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone, works with me at the Ministry."

Mr. Diggory smiled kindly, looking happy to see his co-worker and company. At that second, someone came flying down from the tree branch above Amos, landing rather lithely, with a smirk on their face.

Chantal couldn't help but grin. She recognized this newcomer from school. In fact, Cedric Diggory was one of her good friends. They had met during their first year. He was in Hufflepuff, and lived up to the house archetype. The twins had always teased Chantal about her relationship with Cedric, but she had to keep reminding them that they were just close friends.

"And this strapping young man must be Cedric," Mr. Weasley held out his hand, which the boy took pleasantly. "Am I right?"

"Yes sir," Cedric replied, as his father clapped him on the back. "This way, we shouldn't be too far." He finished, turning and began to walk farther into the bushes.

Chantal noticed Hermione and Ginny give a starry-eyes glances to each other, This caused her to giggle, only to realize that both twins were giving her a mock look George even mouthing, 'there's your lover!" She blushed scarlet, and walked faster to get away from their prying eyes.

She caught up to Cedric easily, even though he was putting great strides into his steps, making up for lost distance and time. "Hey Ced," she said simply.

Cedric did a double take and broke into a grin. "Chantal! I didn't know you'd be coming!"

"Yeah," she smiled, happy that he was glad to see her. "Fred and George invited me. It's _Quidditch_. Can't say no to that. Plus, my best mates."

Cedric nodded, glancing back at the twins who were both fighting over a tin of shortbread they had stolen from home. "That's brilliant! It'll be a great game! Ireland is sure to win!"

She grinned, catching a cookie as one came sailing towards them. "One can only hope! So, how has your summer been? Your last owl was in July, and you haven't written since."

"I apologize for that," Cedric looked sincere. "My father decided that impromptu trip to India would be the perfect thing. Stayed with one of his friends who was on the Ministry exchange program last year. We left our owls here, and they didn't even have them there! It was devastating."

"Wow," she looked impressed. "You'll have to tell me all about it. I hear India has some great old fashioned magic techniques."

"Oh, they definitely do," Cedric, grinned. "I'll have to show you our pictures!"

Amos suddenly came up to help his son navigate, taking most of Cedric's attention away. This made it easy for Chantal to slowly slip from between them, and slink back in between to other two; taking the tin from between their grasps and eating the last cookie.

"Oh, _thanks _Firstie." Fred said in annoyance, using the nickname he hadn't called her since their first year at Hogwarts. He took the tin back and lobbed it into the trees. "We would have_ split _the last one too."

"But now you've gone and ate it." George said in agreement with his brother.

"So, you _owe_ us."

"_Big time_."

"Since you can bake - "

"A new, and f_ull_ tin is in order."

"And we'll _make sure_ its full."

"We'll take proper measurements."

"Goodness," Chantal said with a laugh as they came up to the base of a hill. "You two just won't grow out of that will you?"

The twins glanced at each other and both shook their heads, shrugging. "Never."

Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were making their way to the top of the hill, Mr. Diggory not far behind them. "Yes, it's just over there!" He said excitedly.

Ginny made a dash to the top, running to whatever Mr. Diggory had indicated.

"We don't want to be later," Mr. Weasley pointed out, ushering the rest of the group up the hill.

"Come on, nearly there now," Amos said with a wicked grin. "Get yourself into a good position."

Everyone began to assemble around a boot, which sat at the very top of the hill. Holding onto their bags more tightly and staring at the object with almost adoring gazes.

Harry frowned, trudging up with Chantal and the twins, glancing at the boot with a look of dismay. "Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?"

"That isn't just _any_ many old boot, mate -" Fred stated, with a curious glance at Harry.

"It's a Portkey." George finished.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked, rather startled as everyone got down on the ground and began to place a hand on the boot.

"Just grab it Harry!" Chantal said eagerly from where she knelt, holding onto a corner of the boot tightly. "You don't want to miss it."

Harry knelt down, looking at her in confusion.

"Ready?!" Amos shouted excitedly. "After three! One! Two … "

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley called to him, Harry grabbing onto the boot quickly as Amos shouted the last count-off.

They began to spin at an alarming speed, lifting off of the ground; screams and shouts being emitted from every direction. Chantal held on as tightly as she could, laughing and screaming as she bumped in between both twins. They seemed to be sucked into a rather brightly lit tornado. Arthur, Amos, and Cedric looked like they were having the time of their lives, laughing and cheering.

"Let go kids!" Arthur called, his eyes gleaming excitedly.

"_What_?!" Hermione cried.

Chantal glanced at the twins, a look of dread in her eyes. The nearest one grabbed her free hand assuringly.

"Let go!"

The all did as they were told, pulled back from the portkey as fast as possible. Chantal felt her hand get ripped from whichever twin had been holding it; flailing and screaming, as she got closer to the earth, bodies falling around her. The ground came up at them quickly; but they all seemed to slow down enough that their collision was hard, but gentle enough not to break anything. Chantal lay there, breathless, watching in surprise as Mr. Weasley, Amos, and Cedric, slowly descended from above, treading the air lightly with exuberant grins on their faces.

Mr. Weasley grinned a bit roguishly. "I'll bet _that _cleared your sinuses, eh?"

The trio touched the ground gently. Amos, grinning as he and Mr. Weasley began to walk forwards and onwards.

Chantal sat up, shaking bits of grass from her red ponytail. Fred came over with a wicked grin and offered her a hand up. "Wow, wasn't that _awesome_?"

Chantal laughed, taking his hand and getting to her feet. "That was definitely a very _different _experience."

"Did you hear that one person screaming like a little girl?" He nudged her gently, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yup," she nudged him back, not giving into his bait. "That, _and_ you're eyes were closed. God Fred, I didn't know you were such a scaredy-cat." With that she left him thunderstruck; with a grin she jogged up to join George, Fred catching up quickly.

"Come on, look at that!" Amos said proudly as the reached the crest of the new hill, and got to see the set up for the first time.

People on brooms flew past them, wearing colours of green and red. The whole valley was filled with tents and flags, sporting these same colours, boasting which team they were ready to cheer for. The sound of people laughing, talking, and Irish fiddle music, filled the air, creating a very exciting atmosphere.

"Well kids," Arthur said with a grin, "welcome to the _Quidditch World Cup_!"

"_Wicked_!" Chantal said, her smile growing across her face, linking her arms with the twins as their group began to make their way through the huge throng of green and red clad people.

"Stay together!" Arthur said cautiously, as others jostled them as they made their way through.

"This is _madness_!" Fred said in awe, his eyes not being able to linger on everything at once.

"But _brilliant_ madness." George agreed. "This is awesome!"

"I can't wait to see the after party." Chantal said with a laugh. "If the Irish win … "

"Oh god, butterbeers on us." The twins stayed in unison.

Someone on a broom was suddenly flying overhead, coming at them at an alarming pace, causing them all to duck suddenly.

"Blimey," Amos said cheerfully as he started up again, and reaching his hand out to Arthur. "Parting the ways, I think, old chap."

"See you at the match!" Arthur took his hands.

"See you at the match! Come along Cedric!"

"See you later, Cedric!" Fred called, as the two Diggorys made their way to their lot.

The small group made their way through the people as quickly as they could; not long before Mr. Weasley finally stopped. "Ah!" He said excitedly, as they pulled up to the smallest and most ramshackle tent Chantal had ever seen.

George turned to look at his brother in confusion, Fred following his gaze and lifting a brow. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing. How would they all fit inside?

"Home sweet home." Arthur beamed proudly, pulling open a tent flap.

"_What_?" George frowned, ducking into the tent, Fred and Chantal behind him, the other kids following closely.

"Oh, my god … " Chantal stared in disbelief.

The tent was like a rather large flat, with several rooms. A washroom, kitchen, dining area, a few bedrooms, a small library and a sitting room. It was amazing. Covered in draperies and looking very much like a fortunetellers suite, it was magnificent to behold. A great piece of magic.

"Come on!" Hermione said excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards their allotted room. Ginny and Hermione started up a pillow fight.

The twins took a comfortable seat at the dining room table, placing their feet on top of the eating facility. Ron, had manoeuvred his way into the kitchen, and Harry stood in disbelief in the foyer.

"Ron, get _out _of the kitchen. We're all hungry." Mr. Weasley said, with a shake of his head though he couldn't keep from smiling.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" The twins shouted in unison.

Mr. Weasley turned to them. "Feet off the table."

"Feet off the table!" The boys repeated, taking their feet off. The second their father had his back turned, they placed them back on.

Hermione tossed the pillow at Chantal who grinned. "This is going to be one crazy evening with you two!" She tossed it back to Ginny, who flew backwards to catch it.

Mr. Weasley shook his head at them, but Chantal could see that he was giddy with excitement. "Girls, try not to destroy the place, please. I have to give it back to Perkins on Monday." There was a resounding crash from the kitchen, which caused Mr. Weasley to flinch and stride from the room. "Dammit! Ron! I told you to _get out _of the kitchen."

* * *

**Really hope you guys are liking the story! There's a lot more to come, and I'm getting through it smoothly. Please leave comments/reviews, as they do really help, and add to the motivation to wright more/faster. From the way it's looking, this story is going to be a lengthy one. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :) Xo - Jane**


	3. Attack at the Match

**Warning: This chapter is a lengthy one, lol. Don't hate me. It makes up for it with all the action that is packed inside of it. Hopefully you enjoy! Don't forget to follow/favourite/review/comment etc. Xo - Jane :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**\- Attack at the Match -**

Chantal sat enjoying the wonderful atmosphere outside, wondering where here brother was in all of this excitement. She sipped the tea that Hermione had made in the kitchen, and watched as a couple dashed by after their two small children, who were both on miniature broomsticks.

Chantal was absolutely in love with this place. It was such a wondrous thing. Breathtaking, really. She was more than thankful that she had been invited to tag along with the twins and the rest. Her thoughts were interrupted as, speaking of the devils, the twins and the other youngsters, came staggering out of the tent.

"There you are! We've just been searching in the whole _six_ rooms!" George's sarcasm was followed by a wink. "We're going to be heading to one of the shop tents; buy flags and what not."

Fred helped her to her feet and leaned in so no one else could hear. "Father was saying that a friend of his from the Ministry, is placing bets. George and I want to see if we can find him. Get our hands a little dirty."

Chantal couldn't help but laugh. "Fred, when have your hands _ever_ been truly clean?"

The twin grinned. "Never."

The group came to a rather large tent which was selling memorabilia for both teams. While Harry and Ron drifted over to the Bulgarian items, red and black; Chantal and the rest stayed in the green and white, for Ireland. Ginny became enamoured with a giant leprechaun hat, which was causing Hermione to laugh merrily.

"_Shall we paint you green_?"

Chantal looked up from the headbands with dancing miniature players, to see Fred holding up green body paint.

She shook her head, smiling. "Yeah, I'll opt out of that one."

"And I mean, _completely, _covered." Fred continued, with a waggle of his eyebrows. "So, you'd have to undress."

Chantal burst into laughter, making a face. "Oh, bloody hell, you're repulsive."

Fred made a mock insulted face. "Oh, _hurtful_." He winked and moved on.

She chuckled and began to look at temporary tattoos. There were many different types; all with magical properties. She heard someone laughing and looked up. The twins were trying on rather large, orange, leprechaun beards. She went back to her searching, but couldn't help and contain a smile. Despite the way she had acted disgusted … the idea was almost … she glanced up at Fred again, and felt her stomach do a flip, releasing butterflies.

_Why the heck did she feel like this?_ The twin in question, looked up at the same moment and caught her eye. He smiled and she dropped her gaze, blushing furiously.

She tried to ignore her thoughts and selected a few random items from the shelves, fishing her money out of her pocket as she went to pay.

"Tut, tut." Fred leaned against the counter and shook his head. "You're our _guest_. George and I will cover it."

"No, it's fine. Really. I can pay." She felt her cheeks grow hot again.

"_Oi! George_! Get you specky butt over here and help me pay!"

"_What the hell do you want_?" George asked in annoyance as he came over to them. His arms were rather loaded with merchandise which he emptied onto the counter. "You just left me there with all the stuff!"

Fred nodded, pretending to listen to his brothers woes. "Yeah, yeah. Now, fish up some money. We'll pay for her."

The items only ended up being five sickles but she still felt bad about them buying for her. George had called Fred a git several times. They had bought her an Irish flag, a tattoo that would heat up whenever the team scored, a scarf of green and white, and a sticker that said 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish."

Fred had bought face paint, a scarf, a giant flag and a rather large hat. George was determined to make sure that Chantal and he painted Fred's completely like the Irish team's emblem. The rest had bought hats, scarves and tattoos. Ron had bough a wicked Bulgarian coordinated bowler hat. When they were done they all headed back to the tent where Mr. Weasley had gotten supper ready.

After they were finished eating, Chantal and the twins went into the bathroom; the two painted a four-leaf clover across Fred's face, and applied their own body art. Chantal and George put their heating flags on their cheeks, and she placed her 'Kiss Me' tattoo on the small of her collar.

When it was finally time to head to the stadium, they joined the giant throng of excited people, and began the short walk. The stadium was enormous. Chantal guessed that there had to be many enchantments around it for the muggles not to be able to see. A security wizard checked their tickets at one of the many entrances, directing them upwards. The group began a rather high climb up. There were plenty of railed catwalks, between each level; they all paused at a pair of railings to stare out at the stadium in awe. Chantal was absolutely amazed.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?!" Ron exclaimed in excitement.

"Well put it this way … if it rains, you'll be the first to know."

They all looked down at the speaker in bemusement. Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco had appeared on the catwalk below them, looking up with sneers on their pale faces.

Chantal felt her wand slipping down her sleeve, clutching it tightly in her hand. Fred seemed to have seen her action, because her gripped her wrist cautiously as they glared down at the Malfoy's.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box," Draco said with a smug smile. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge _himself_."

Lucius jabbed his snake-headed cane into his son's stomach, winding him. "_Don't boast, Draco_." He chastised. "There's no need with these people." He gave them all a nasty smile.

Harry turned, ushering them away from the railings; Fred took Chantal's hand to pull her away, but Lucius Malfoy had different plans. He used the open mouth of his cane's snakehead to grab onto Harry's jacket, much to everyone's surprise.

"Do enjoy yourself, wont you?" His face was dead calm, his eyes bright with malice. "_While you can_ … " He released Harry and the group continued on.

Chantal was fuming. "_What the hell does he mean by that_?"

Fred shook his head. He hadn't released her hand yet; probably making sure she still didn't turn around and hex the Malfoys. "They're just gits, Channy, ignore them. They'll never change."

The group was at their seats in no time. The stadium was packed, noisy, and full of excitement. People supporting both sides were everywhere, streamers and balloons of each team colour were rising into the air. It was amazing. The Malfoys were soon forgotten as everyone stared out at the stadium in awe. Amos and Cedric were waiting for them eagerly, Chantal gave Cedric a wave as he went over to sit beside his father and Mr. Weasley.

Fred threw on his scarf and giant hat, and grabbed onto the rails in awe. "Come on!" He yelled excitedly. Chantal and George laughed as they filed in, standing on his either side.

Not even seconds later, a team on brooms raced by overhead, white and green smoke jetting from behind their brooms.

Fred grinned broadly. "_It's the Irish_! There's Troy!" He pointed at the player in question.

"And Mullet!" George cried.

"And Moran!"

The team flew apart, and fireworks exploded in the sky, forming a giant leprechaun who began to dance, the crowd screaming wildly. Irish fiddle music was blasting throughout the stadium which had begun to cheer, "Ireland," in excitement. The Irish team flew around the stadium and straightened up in formation, to look at their mascot.

George grabbed his twin and pointed. "_Here come the Bulgarians_!"

Fred grinned broadly. "Ah-ha, yes!"

A team clad in red, broke through the leprechaun, sending off sparks of crimson. The music changed to that of something more sinister, and the Bulgarians raced towards the Irish team, causing them to scatter in anger and surprise. One of the Bulgarian players, raced ahead of his teammates doing flips and tricks on his broom.

Ginny was awestruck. "_Who's that_?!"

George waved his flag as he pointed. "That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world!"

The whole stadium began to chant for Viktor Krum, repeating his last name over and over. A giant likeness of him, filled one side of the stadium, growing as he flew the length of the edifice.

"_Krum_!" The twins, Ron, and Harry erupted.

Krum flew to the centre of the stadium, fists in the air.

Chantal was grinning from ear to ear. Her brother, though supporting Ireland, was obsessed with Viktor Krum, so she knew practically everything about him. She leaned in towards Fred so he could hear. "Think with Krum, Bulgaria has a chance?"

He was clapping frantically, his smile broad. "Bulgaria is an amazing team. But I'm still holding out for the Irish. George and I think that Ireland will win, but Krum will catch the snitch."

She shook his hand. "You're on."

-W-

Mr. Weasley was checking the fire as the rest of his tent celebrated. Harry and Ron kept chanting 'Krum', while the twins ran around doing a rather awkward Irish jig and squeaking along to the teams theme. Their prediction had been correct. Ireland had won, but Krum had caught the snitch. Everyone was to busy celebrating to notice Mr. Weasley perk up and leave the tent hastily.

"_There's no one like Krum_!" Ron snapped, stepping up onto a stool.

The twins looked at him as if they had just noticed him for the first time.

"_Krum_?!" Fred said, making his voice sound deep and stupid.

"_Krum_." George concurred. "Dumb Krum."

"_He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind_!" Ron glared at them.

The twins began to flap their arms and fly around him, bellowing "Krum," in their deep voices. Chantal joined Harry by one of the tent poles, both of them howling with laughter.

"_He's more than an athlete_!"

Fred threw his giant Irish flag over Ron's head. "Dumb Krum!"

Ron fought it off, trying to get his words out. "_He's an artist_!"

Chantal placed an affectionate hand on his arm. "I think you're _in love_, Ron."

Ron scowled at her. "Shut up." This only caused Harry and she to high-five, grinning.

George grabbed Ron's hand, beginning to serenade him. "_Viktor, I love you_."

Fred got down on one knee. "_Viktor, I do_!"

Chantal, Harry, and the twins finished the song. "_When we're apart, my heart beats only for you_."

George hit Ron with his Bulgarian hat, Ron trying to snatch it away from him and hitting him back. They soon began to wrestle each other with the hat.

The sound of screams and explosions caused Fred to step towards the door eagerly. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!"

Mr. Weasley came barrelling into the tent, knocking Fred aside and prying George and Ron apart. "Stop! _Stop it_!" Fred looked at him with a smirk, but Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It's _not_ the Irish!" He went over to Ginny who was looking as though someone had just died. "We've gotta get out of here. _Now_!"

They all raced out of the tent. People were everywhere, running and screaming. The noise was deafening; sounds of explosions coming from overhead. Someone raced by, knocking into Fred and screaming, "get out, it's the _Death Eaters_!"

Mr. Weasley pushed them away from the tent. "Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and _stick together_!" He grasped his two oldest sons, looking them straight in the eye. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!" He began to usher them all forwards. "Go, go!" With his wand raised in the air, he took off into the array of screaming people.

"_Come on_!" George grabbed his little sister's hand, and began to pull her away from their tent.

Chantal stood, horror struck at the scene. The entire encampment was ablaze; fire was shooting up into the air. Tents were aflame, and the atmosphere was getting smoky and stifling. People were running in all directions, dissaparating as fast as they could. She turned to follow her group, but couldn't see them between the throngs of people. She spun in a different direction. _Where on earth did they go?_

Someone jostled her, knocking her to the ground with a small cry. Chantal began to pull herself to her feet, when someone knocked her over again. "Help ... " She choked feebly, clutching her wand tightly in her hand. Fear was ripping its way through her system, she was absolutely terrified. _Where was everyone else_? When she tried to rise again, she was once more, knocked back to the ground.

And that's when she finally saw them. People chanting, walking in a pillar of black cloaks and holding up burning torches, throwing balls of fire in every direction. They were unceasing, and didn't seem to care about the people around them. They were drawing closer. The Death Eaters … Chantal let out a strangled cry.

"_Chantal_!"

She snapped her head up, hearing her name and recognizing the voice. "_Fred_!"

"Chantal!" Her friend was running towards her voice, spotting her in amongst the feet and fire. He was at her side in a second, holding out his hand, which she thankfully took. He hoisted her to her feet, and clutching her hand tightly, began to run back the way he had come.

"I'm sorry ... I was just - " She could barely form words.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. This place is chaos, it could happen to anyone. I'm just glad I found you before _they_ did."

She didn't need him to speak the words to know who _they_ were. "Where are the others?"

Fred's forehead creased with worry. "I noticed you were gone, so I turned around, trying to see if you might have just been lagging behind; but you were nowhere in sight. I lost the others in that second. I know it was dangerous, but I had to come find you, with or without them."

She felt heat flood into her face, and couldn't tell if it was actually a blush, or from the flames. Either or, now was not the time to be blushing anyways. "Thank you. You know you shouldn't have. This place is not safe anymore. I probably would have been able to get out somehow - "

"_I wasn't just about to leave you, Spark_."

There was an explosion near by, and Fred tugged her hand a little harder. "Come on, we need to keep moving. Hopefully they'll still be waiting by that bloody portkey."

Chantal tried to keep her eyes looking ahead. She didn't dare look and see what was going on around them. The crowds of people were beginning to dwindle quickly. "Do you remember where the portkey is?"

Fred nodded, picking his path over fallen and burning structures. "Yeah, just watch your step."

It wasn't long until they were pressing through a small thicket of trees. Chantal was beginning to feel sore and tired. She didn't want to be running anymore, but knew that it wasn't safe to stop and rest. They had to keep moving. The taste of smoke and ash was heavy in her mouth, and it was all she could smell. In fact, her eyes were watering a little from the fumes.

They broke through the thicket and saw others, just making their way to the crest of the hill where their portkey was. Except … it was only George and Ginny and both were looking terrified. Hearing them approach, George pointed his wand right at them, but relaxed slightly when he saw who it was.

"There you are! _What happened_?!"

Chantal and Fred, breathless, came up beside them beside them.

"She got knocked down," Fred said quickly. "I went back to look for her." He eyed Ginny and the vacant spots around her. "_Where are the others_?"

George was already pale as it was, but now he just looked sick. "I-I don't know. Harry was falling behind, and Hermione and Ron went after him … _I think_ … " Ginny had begun to cry, so he kneeled down to hug her, talking to her quietly.

Chantal turned to Fred, worry on her face. "Should we go back and look for them?"

Fred was eyeing the trees as if he wished he could see through them. "I don't know. Our father told us to get back here. Maybe he'll find them … " He seemed anything but hopeful.

Chantal took his hand gently. "They'll be okay. We'll wait here, and if no one is back within, let's say, an hour, we'll leave. We're far enough away that I don't think the Death Eaters will attack here. They didn't seem to have a big agenda."

He nodded, absentmindedly.

They all sat and waited, wands held tightly in fists, just in case. Despite the circumstances, Chantal felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep, her head lolling gently onto Fred's shoulder. He put his arm around her for comfort, keeping her warm and feeling secure. Chantal sat up, spying something out of the corner of her eye, and let out a little scream, flying to her feet.

Fred and George were up after her, Ginny looking towards them with a terrified expression. Fred ran to her side and took her hand. "What?"

She pointed up into the sky, just above the trees, and they all saw it. Someone had cast a horrible symbol in the sky. A giant skull of green light, with a snake slithering out of its mouth.

"No … " Chantal felt like she were drowning. "That's the … Dark Mark … "

George immediately told Ginny to look away from the symbol and ignore it. She did so, turning away as she shook like mad.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Fred said in awestruck terror.

Before either of them could answer them, voices called out from the trees.

"_Ginny_?!"

"_Fred, George_?!"

"_Chantal_?!"

The small group jumped into action, standing up, wands at the ready.

"_Fred, George, Ginny, Chantal_?!" Came a closer, louder voice.

"Dad! We're over here!" George shouted back.

Seconds later, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry and Hermione, came out of the trees, covered in muck, and looking exhausted.

"There you are!" Mr. Weasley hugged them all tightly. "I found the rest."

"_What happened_?" Chantal felt nauseous.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "I'll explain it all when we get back to the Burrow. Now isn't the time. Grab a hold everybody."

"What about the Diggorys?" Ron frowned.

"They dissaparated." Mr. Weasley said calmly.

Everyone knelt down and grabbed onto the boot. Mr. Weasley did the count off, and soon enough, they were sailing up into the air. The though of safety, close behind them.

-W-

Mrs. Weasley had been waiting for them eagerly. When she saw them coming towards the house, she had broke out into sobs and ran out to them. To everyone's surprise, she had grabbed the twins first, hugging them tightly and apologizing for yelling at them before they left. She then embraced her husband and other children; Harry, Hermione, and Chantal came after.

Mrs. Weasley went back inside to make tea and breakfast; the sun was just starting to poke up again. The morning paper had been delivered, already expressing the horrors of the previous night. The cover showed the Dark Mark in all its glory. Mr. Weasley explained to the younger children the significance of the shape that had been conjured in the sky.

"It's You-Know-Who's symbol," Mr. Weasley said, his face heavy. "It hasn't been seen for _thirteen_ years. Of course people panicked … it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again; they always sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed. _The terror it inspired_ . . . you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside … " Mr. Weasley winced. "_Everyone's worst fear … the very worst_ … "

There were a few more questions from the younger ones before Mrs. Weasley said that the discussion was at an end. They had been scared enough for one night. Mr. Weasley had to leave for the office extra early, and left with a quick goodbye to everyone. Mrs. Weasley suggested bed for everyone else, her face was slack, her voice like stone.

Chantal couldn't sleep just yet. She knew that she had way too many things on her mind now, and trying to sleep would either be impossible, or filled with nightmares. The others retired, none of them speaking. Chantal, however, took her tea and went to sit out in the garden. She watched a flock of birds take flight, tweeting a lovely little melody into the lightening sky.

_Why on earth would Death Eaters show up like that? What were they doing out after all these years in hiding? What was their plan? Why did they conjure the Dark Mark? _All these questions roamed around inside of her head, making her feel dizzy.

"Chantal," she turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing in the front doorway, a dishrag in her hand. "Could you come inside please, there's someone here to see you."

Chantal got up, frowning. _Who on earth would be here_? Plus, she hadn't seen anyone arrive. She understood however, when she got back inside. A tall, thin, blonde witch stood in the kitchen, sipping some tea that Mrs. Weasley had made for her. She wore an emerald green cloak, and matching, pointed hat. Her eyes, which were the colour of her robes, were on Mrs. Weasley; she hadn't yet seen Chantal enter.

"Thank you, Molly, for letting me just drop in like this. I know I should have written before I came, but after last night - "

Mrs. Weasley was just waving off the woman's apology when Chantal cried out, from where she stood. "Mum!"

The woman looked up at her, and the little colour she had in her face, drained completely. She placed her cup down, and held open her arms. "Oh, Chantal, thank goodness."

"_When … where … how_ … " Chantal couldn't seem to find the right question.

Siobhan Devin held her daughter tightly, practically squashing her face in her cloak. "Your father and I got a call from the Ministry. Your brother and Oliver Wood apparated back to the Woods' house. Your father went there immediately. I came here for you. We left your sister with your grandparents … oh, sweetie, I was so worried. Are you alright?"

Chantal looked up into her mom's face, nodding, though, she could feel tears burn her eyes. "Yes. I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Is Tobias and Oliver okay?"

"They're perfectly fine," Mrs. Devin kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Yes, they are quite alright … I was just telling Molly … your father and I think it would be best if you came home for the rest of the summer. Just until school. After this night - "

"_No_!"

Mrs. Devin looked at her startled. "What?"

"No. I don't want to come home. I'm enjoying my time here; all my stuff is here too."

"Really, Siobhan," Molly said with a kind smile. "Chantal is perfectly safe here. It was just a scare-tactic at the match. She's completely fine."

Mrs. Devin looked at her daughter and sighed. Chantal could tell that she was having her motherly inner-conflict. "If that's really what you want. We just thought … after last night, you would want to come home. But if you're content here, then I see no problem in it. We will have to see you off at the station though."

Chantal nodded. "Yes, of course, I wouldn't go without saying goodbye to you."

Mrs. Devin nodded. "Alright, we shall see you then. I love you."

Chantal hugged her again. "I love you too, mum."

They embraced one last time, and the two women said their goodbyes. Mrs. Devin then went to the fireplace and used the Floo network to get home, Chantal and Mrs. Weasley, standing and waving to her. When her mom was finally gone, Chantal thanked Mrs. Weasley again, giving her a gracious hug, and went up stairs; hoping to get some shut eye.

She was just about to push Ginny's door open, her hand on the knob, when a noise made her look up.

"_Psst. Spark, up hear_." Fred was looking down at her, from the landing of the floor above.

She took a step back from the door, trying to keep her voice down. "_What_?"

"Come up 'ere, we've got something to show you."

Chantal sighed, and began her ascent up to the next level, where Fred led her into their bedroom. George was lying on a rather large bed, staring up at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"What the … " Chantal stared around their overly familiar room. "How did you make it so … "

"Extension charm. And we shrank everything else." George said, without looking at them. "Look," he pointed above him.

Chantal climbed onto the bed and lay beside him, Fred laying on her other side. Up on the ceiling they had placed a bunch of their mini fireworks along the beams.

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're going to wake everyone else."

"Nah," Fred shook his head. "We silenced them."

With a wave of their wands, the twins made the little fireworks silently explode above their heads, creating a small amount of colourful light. For some reason, Chantal found it extremely calming, and started to close her eyes. In fact, they all did, falling into a peaceful, and much needed, sleep. The night before getting erased from their minds, only for the time being.


	4. The Goblet of Fire

**Hello lovelies – I originally posted this chapter back in September (I'm so sorry it's been so long). However, it had to be posted in 3 parts, due to site error. I really dislike how this looks, so I'm going to suffer through editing the whole chapter to fit into one.**

**As for an update, since it's been several months, you bet your sweet asses one is coming! I hate neglecting stories. Especially one that I have been planning for 2/3 years. I really am sorry for it taking so long – as you can imagine this story spans from movies: 4-7… it's going to take a while – as well, I have several other "In Progress" stories on here that I am super committed to. But, as me, I am committed to you, my readers. I will try to update this story very quickly. Thank you for being patient!**

**Love you all, and thank you for the support! Xoxox - Jane**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**\- The Goblet of Fire –**

"… Your efforts are futile … spill magical blood … shall be harmed …" The voice was like thousands of tiny knives piercing her skull. She clapped her hands over her ears, staring at the cold stone floor. She didn't want to be hearing it. But it was unceasing. Loud, effortless, the sound of cold malice. In the distance she could hear a long, drawn out scream...

"Chantal? Chantal? Are you listening?"

Chantal looked towards the speaker, blinking rapidly to clear her thoughts. "Hm?"

Fred and George were both peering at her with concerned dispositions. They exchanged a look and Fred cleared his throat awkwardly. "Did you hear anything we just said?"

"Yeah, yeah – something about starting your product production in the school." She turned her attention back to the window. The sky outside the Hogwarts Express was darkening slowly. She felt herself give and involuntary shudder.

The boys exchanged a look again and George leaned forward. "Tallie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she turned back to them. "Really."

George cleared his throat, much like his brother, but his eyes couldn't linger on any one thing. "Fred, I think that you two have built up more of a 'confidentiality' friendship… I'm going to go see if Lee was successful in asking Angelina out." He got up and left, with a lingering and rather thoughtful look, over his shoulder.

Chantal tried to act like the other person wasn't in the compartment with her, but they had other plans.

"What's wrong?" She turned to look at him. Fred's expression was one of confusion and concern. "Chantal, you've barely spoken since the Cup."

She sighed, hunching down in her seat. "I just cant get over it… I cant think of a reason that followers of You-Know-Who would suddenly appear like that… after thirteen years. You know how I told you my mother showed up after we got back?" he nodded. "She wanted me to go home for the rest of the summer. It's rare my parents worry."

Fred gave her a sympathetic smile. "You heard what my father said. The symbol hasn't been seen in thirteen years. They probably just wanted to scare people. He said that they always used the Dark Mark when they killed someone, but no one was killed that night. As for your parents; they're just worried. I wouldn't blame them. Besides, you're going to Hogwarts, run by Albus Dumbledore, the most brilliant and powerful wizard in the world. Not to mention, Hogwarts is practically the safest place in the wizarding world. You'll be fine."

She nodded, "I know… I'm just being silly. But still. Something like that… that's hard to get over."

He sighed. "Yeah, I agree. But it'll be okay. Besides, you're getting some pumpkin pasties and Bertie Botts."

"Huh?"

But her confusion was answered seconds later; the trains Candy Lady came around with her loaded trolley, asking the same question she did every year. Fred bought them their things, much to her protest; but he was right. After some sweets, she was feeling much better.

**\- W –**

Chantal lay in her familiar bed that night, celebrating the fact that her younger sister Aileen, who was starting her first year at Hogwarts, had been sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone in her family was a Gryffindor. Even her mother, whose maiden name was Rosier – a pureblood and rather dark magic practicing family. In fact, some Rosiers had been known to be Death Eaters, and all of them were generally put in Slytherin. But not her mother, which made Chantal proud. She could hear the soft breathing of the other girls in her room; Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, her friends and roommates; already fast asleep. Chantal knew that she ought to sleep too, but her weird dream on the train came back to her in a rush. She shook her head, and thought back to what Fred had said to her on the train, and with that, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was right after the end of classes on the first day, when everyone began racing to the windows. It had been announced at lunchtime, that two other wizarding schools would join Hogwarts that very evening. Nothing more had been said, and none of the teachers answered any questions, remaining secretive. It was causing a small uproar of confusion from the students. Now, everyone was pressed up to windows and openings, trying to see the other schools' arrivals. Hagrid was far down below, standing on a makeshift runway with paddles to usher the newcomers.

Chantal peered eagerly over the head of Ginny. "How do you suppose the other schools are getting here?" Her question was answered almost seconds later. High up in the sky, not very far off, a rather large carriage, being drawn by giant winged horses; was soaring towards the school, Hagrid directing them down below. Everyone was gasping and grinning with excitement, watching the horses draw the carriage to a halt.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Fred said with glee.

A few moments after Hagrid had made sure the carriage was parked off in a good spot, he went down to the edge of the water. Everyone gasped, as a particularly large boat seemed to rise out of the depths, slowly gliding towards the docks. Hagrid went to help, and greet whoever was manning the boat, and teachers began to usher students to get their school robes and go to the Great Hall for dinner. It seemed, there was to be another feast that night.

Chantal grabbed her Gryffindor robes from her room, and joined the twins in the common room, where they all filed out and down to the Great Hall, joining the rest of their house down at their table. Everyone began to chatter excitedly, discussing the arrival of the other schools, knowing that all questions would be answered soon enough. And indeed they were. In no time, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, took the podium, the hall falling into silence.

"Now that we're all settled in, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen -" He had barely begun his speech when the doors opened and the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch, came sprinting in with a look of disgruntlement. He ran up to the front of the hall and began to hastily whisper to Dumbledore, who sent him sprinting back out, amongst a growing giggle. Dumbledore shook his head and continued. "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament."

Fred and George looked at each other with eager faces. "Brilliant."

"For those of you who don't know. The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen you stand alone."

Fred nudged Chantal lightly. "Alone eh? Well Tallie, you got my vote."

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him back. "Oh, shut up."

Dumbledore's voice and expression grew rather grave. "Trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted… but more of that later," he went back to being light and whimsical. "For now, please join me and welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The grand doors opened, and a small line of pretty girls dressed in light blue robes, entered, making their way to the front of the hall, dancing and sighing as they went. They paused, and blue butterflies flew from their robes. Everyone, especially the male students, were craning their necks to get a better look. Following them was an extremely tall woman in costly furs. Dumbledore went to greet her with a very warm and welcoming expression.

Seamus Finnigan, a boy in Harry's year, nudged Ron in shock. "Blimey… that's one big woman."

The girls bowed, and the hall erupted in clapping and nudged his brother. "Well, hello Triwizard Tournament."

Fred grinned and gave Chantal a mischievous wink. "Well, hello Beauxbatons."

Chantal rolled her eyes yet again. "You're both nauseating." She ignored their laughs and turned back to the front as Dumbledore once again, called for silence.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

A line of heavily dressed, and burly looking men entered the hall, carrying torches, which caused burn marks in the stone. They took off towards the front, doing amazing tricks and flips along the way. Behind them trailed an angry looking student, and the headmaster – both dressed in heavy looking cloaks of fur.

"Oh my god…" Chantal couldn't believe her eyes as they followed the student who was with the headmaster. "Guys, its Viktor Krum!"

Indeed, everyone was staring at Krum in shock, hardly daring to believe that he was actually at their school. One of the Durmstrang students blew fire from one of the torches, creating a burning eagle that soared to the front of the room, and went up in cinders. Igor Karkaroff greeted Dumbledore heartily. After a few more words, the headmasters and headmistress sat down at the staff table, the food appeared, and everyone began to eat and mingle. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, sat in amongst the Hogwarts students, eager to make friends – and compare schools.

A pretty brunette girl from Beauxbatons sat down between Fred and Chantal, much to the latter's annoyance, and stuck out her hand. "Bonjour. Je m'apelle, Violet Allard, étudiant de Beauxbatons."

Chantal raised her brow, taking the girls hand. "Er, come again?"

Fred practically knocked Chantal's hand away, and replaced it with his own. "Je m'apelle Fred Weasley, étudiant de Hogwarts.

George burst out laughing, and Chantal scowled. Violet Allard, however, seemed completely oblivious to what had transpired. She smiled at the twins with a flirty bat of her eyes, and let out a giggle. "Oo two are twins?"

"Oui, oui." George took her hand also. "Twins we are. Fred and George Weasley, at your service."

" 'Ow marvellous! Oo vill 'ave too show me around ze school."

"Oh, don't mind if we do!" Fred grinned.

Violet turned back to Chantal. "And what iz your name?"

"Chantal," she stared unenthusiastically. "Chantal Devin."

"Chantal!" Violet looked like she had one a contest. "'Ow charmant! Oo are français?"

"Er, no, not really. My mother is a Rosier though, and they are French."

"Zis iz very exciting! I 'ave 'erd of ze Rosier family. Very powerful. It iz wonderful too meet oo! Ve vill be good friends, yes?"

Chantal could see that the twins were staring at her in shock, horrified that she had stolen their French girl. She grinned and took Violet's hand. "Yes. I think that would be wonderful." Before they could talk anymore, one of her Beauxbatons friends, called her over to join them. With a promise to talk to them all later, and use the twins as guides, she left them alone.

"George," Fred smirked triumphantly. "I think we found a little French friend."

"Fred, I couldn't agree more."

Chantal gave them a dark look. "When did you two learn to speak French?"

As the twins roared with laughter, the front of the hall was being fixed with a tall golden object, of unknown origins. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, staring out at the mingling students. "Your attention, please! I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks -"

The twins had the most starry-eyed expressions on their faces. "Wicked."

"- For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

As the ministry employee began to make his way to the front of the room, the ceiling overhead, where the candles floated, and moment before had looked like a calm night sky, began to flood with lighting and a deafening thunder, there was even rain, which stopped before it could hit anyone. People began to duck, though nothing was falling on them, and scream in fear. In shock, Chantal grabbed Fred's hand involuntarily. Someone, standing near the staffroom door, shot a bright light into the ceiling, his or her spell making the enchantment return to its calming starry sky. Chantal looked at Fred and coughed awkwardly, drawing her hand away hastily. Everyone craned their necks to see who had cast the counter-curse.

A few people down, Ron gasped. "Bloody hell. It's Mad-Eye Moody."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Alastor Moody? The Auror?"

Dean Thomas, one of their classmates, and another Gryffindor turned in confusion. "Auror?"

Chantal nodded, clearing her throat. Since her father worked at the ministry, she knew all about Moody and Aurors. Her father had wanted to be one when he was younger - but had changed his mind when the auror death toll from the war, had risen. They capture dark-wizards. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled, thanks to him. He's caught more than most have in their time in the same profession."

Ron went on to explain more as Moody made his way to Dumbledore, who greeted him warmly. Mad-Eye Moody was a rather large and round wizard, wearing an enormous overcoat. He held a rather big walking stick in one hand. His lank, thinning blond hair fell over his face, which contained a rather normal disposition. However, his left eye was false, covered in a patch that contained a whizzing electric-blue one. He went over to the corner whence he had come, and gulped something from a flask that had been hidden in his coat.

Seamus leaned in secretively. "What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?"

Harry made a face. "I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice."

Everyone's attention turned back to Bartemius Crouch, who had taken centre stage finally. He looked rather disgruntled, and cleared his throat. "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded, that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final."

"The room erupted in angry voices. Students began to shout how unfair this rule was, and they were all glaring up at the ministry man.

"That's rubbish!" George yelled in anger.

"Come on!" Fred yelled too.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

Chantal shook her head, glaring up at the front of the room. "That's not fair!"

Dumbledore, fed up with the shouting, moved past Crouch. "SILENCE!" He yelled angrily.

Everyone fell silent at once. The twins were fuming beside her, but Chantal decided not to talk about it till after. Dumbledore tapped the tip of his wand against the golden object, which seemed to melt away, revealing a rather small stone goblet, which flared up and emitted a blue flame. "The Goblet of Fire." He said loudly. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament, need only write their name upon a piece of parchment, and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

**-W-**

After dinner, Dumbledore placed the goblet in the center of the room, making a blue ring of fire around it with his wand. People could start putting their names forth, the next day. The other two schools were sent back to their travel means, to sleep. The Hogwarts students were sent to their house dormitories to do the same. Fred and George, however, decided that they wanted to stay up in the common room, venting about the rule of the tournament. Chantal, though tired, decided to stay up with them.

"That really is rubbish," George said, a grim look on his face. "We need to find a way around this."

Chantal sat up a little, looking at both of the twins, who sat on the couch opposite, sour looks on their faces. "You heard what they said, it's for our safety."

"Yeah, more like the safety and reputation of the Ministry," Fred sneered. "That's all they ever truly care about."

She sighed. "Rules are rules, boys."

At that, Fred's face lit up. "Exactly. And when have you ever known us to follow the rules? Especially ones that could end with us expelled and or killed?"

The dual look on their faces set her to groaning. "Oh, no… "

Both boys had wicked grins on their faces. "Oh, yes!"

* * *

**For anyone wondering - Rosier is French and pronounced Rose-ee-aye hoping to get part two up very soon! Xoxoxox - Jane**

**A long awaited chapter shall be here soon! i am so sorry for the wait!**


	5. Moody

**Hello loves! Finally, after months of waiting, you are getting a new chapter! Please tell me what you think; it is taking some serious will power to continue this story - and I want to continue to keep you all happy.**

**Xoxo – Jane**

**Side note: Now that I'm a 'certified' XD English Major, re-reading the old chapters kills me – I can't believe some of my errors! So, while I shall be updating the story, I will also be giving the older chapters a nice clean up. Thanks again for all of the support!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**-Moody-**

Chantal was up with the rest of her room, groaning in exhaustion. She had stayed up way too late talking to the twins about their plan. She really needed to start putting her foot down when it came to her sleeping patterns - she swore she barely slept when she was with them.

"Second day of classes, already... another year has truly begun," Angelina grumbled with a yawn, pulling on her Gryffindor socks.

Chantal scratched her head, and began to dress for breakfast. "One more year. That's all we have after this. One more year."

Angelina grinned, laughing. "Thank Godric."

The girls talked about the Goblet of Fire as they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I heard that if you get selected, and try to ignore the summoning, you die," Alicia giggled.

"I've heard that too," Katie nodded, looking around nervously. "I'm glad I'm not yet old enough to put my name forward. If I had any enemies, they might think of that as a good way to get at me."

Chantal chuckled, pinching Katie lightly. "Who would ever want to attack you, Bell? You're way too sweet."

The Great Hall was still filling up with late risers. The girls found easy spots at the Gryffindor table, helping themselves to copious amount of a great breakfast. Chantal grabbed herself a steaming bowl of creamy porridge, with a generous helping of brown-sugar, berries, and some milk to cool it. She also mixed herself a nice cup of coffee, taking the first sip to relax. She had just begun to dig-in to her bowl when the twins joined.

"Morning Spark," Fred said diligently, stuffing himself in-between her and a swampy third-year. "Long time no see."

Chantal rolled her eyes. "Yes. My sleep patterns could attest to that. You know you two really shouldn't-"

George picked up a breakfast sausage and shoved it into her open mouth. He grinned at the affronted look she threw at him. "Now, now, Tallie. It's the morning, we don't need the sass. Eat your protein."

Chantal chewed on the sausage quickly, glaring at him. "Askeoerjgfkfkf."

"Come again?" Fred put a hand to his ear and leaned in. "I don't speak Pork."

_Pop._

The second twin jumped a little off his seat, as Chantal stuffed her wand away, swallowing the food in her mouth. "You two are annoying."

George grinned. "What do we have for first lesson?"

Angelina huffed, pulling up her schedule. "Depending on what OWLS we achieved. I think that's bogey. We wont even be sharing a lot classes this year. How did you guys all do on your tests?"

The twins looked at each other and then down at their own schedules and grinned. "We passed some at least," Fred shrugged non-committed. "At least their not NEWTS yet, and at least school started on a Thursday. Tomorrows already the weekend."

Angelina rolled her eyes and scanned her list. "I've got Herbology first. I was so glad I passed that OWL. It was like Sprout didn't care enough."

Chantal nodded. "I have the same. What about you guys?" She already knew the answer though. George had passed Herbology while Fred had barely passed. He had talked to Sprout and would take Herbology-tutoring from her instead of the full classes – he wanted it for his career, and wanted to sit the NEWT, but didn't want to survive the class. George had cut the same deal with McGonagall over transfiguration.

George grinned. "This is why I'm going to enjoy the sixth-year. Our schedules are very relaxed. Lots of free time."

The school bell tolled, and students began to exit the Hall to go to their classes. "Well, we'll see you at eleven-thirty?" Chantal smiled at Fred who yawned sleepily. "We have Defense then."

The twin nodded, adding more bacon to his plate. "Yeah, yeah. If I wakeup in time. I'm going back to bed."

-W-

"I swear to Godric," George was piggybacking Chantal to the Defence classroom. "If I have to see another weird leaf, I will cry."

Chantal laughed. "When she said that touching it without gloves would enlarge your eyes… I was glad to see Flint look like a troll."

"He never was a smart one," George laughed.

The two pulled up outside of the DADA classroom, students teeming around outside. Fred was leaning against one of the walls carelessly talking to Lee Jordan.

"Teacher not here yet?" Chantal raised a brow as they stopped in front of the other boys.

Fred looked at the two of them quizzically as Chantal dismounted from his brother's back; he turned his gaze to his twin. "The door is shut, so I assume we cant go in. Someone said they could hear someone in there though, so I'm guessing he just getting things ready."

"If what I've heard is true," Lee leaned in with a grin. "Mad-Eye will be the best teacher we've had yet."

Chantal stiffened, getting defensive. "Lupin was exceptionally capable. He was a great teacher, the best we've had so far."

"The best we've had so far," Lee giggled evilly, "yeah its probably because of his personality." He began howling like a wolf.

Chantal whacked him hard on the arm, just as the classroom door swung open. Mad-Eye stood there, his false-eye whizzing around at the students. "Come in. Class is gonna start."

The students began to enter and find seats as Moody clunked up to the front, leaning against his desk. On the corner of each students desk was the class's sixth-year textbooks.

Lee was glowering at Chantal and refused to sit with her, so George took her place. Fred smiled reassuringly at her as they took a seat in front of their friends.

Once the students had quieted, looking up at Moody with fear, he straightened up. "Welcome to sixth-year Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Alastor Moody, and expect to be called Professor Moody by you… now. This year, we shall be covering a variety of tougher subjects. Tougher than what you are generally used to. This year we will look into starting and perfecting non-verbal magic. Something that most students struggle with… Things this year will definitely be taking a darker approach, and we will be looking into more controversial things. Now, who here has heard of the Unforgivable Curses?"

Everyone looked around timidly as if it were test. Slowly, hands began to rise.

"Good, good. All of you. Good. Well we'll be learning about those this year too. Can anyone tell me the names of these three curses? Yes miss…"

"Johnson," Angelina ducked a bit lower. "Angelina Johnson."

"Miss Johnson. The three."

Angelina looked towards Katie who nudged her. "There's the…uh… the Cruciatus," Moody ticked them off of his finger. "The Imperious curse, and the Killing curse."

"Aah! Smart girl. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Chantal grinned, giving her blushing-friend thumbs up.

"Can anyone tell me the incantations for these?" Not one hand was raised. Moody's tongue flicked across his lips nervously. Chantal figured it was a nervous twitch. "I wouldn't think so," he turned his back, reaching into his jacket, and taking a deep pull from his flask, causing a small stir among the students. When Moody turned back, his face was stone and innocent. "They don't want students running around cursing and killing each other, so they wait until your last years to actually teach you. Though you mat learn the Unforgivable Curses, it takes a great amount of will power to actually cast one. Anyone know why they're unforgivable?"

Chantal put her hand up slowly. Moody nodded in her direction. "Miss?"

"Devin. Chantal Devin."

"Devin?" He perked up. "Is your mother Siobhan Rosier by any chance?"

Chantal sunk down a little lower. "Yes…"

Moody's lip twitched. "Ah, I can see her in you. Liam too. The Devin red-hair. Irish. Yes, I knew your mother for a very long-time. I remember how disappointing it was that a Rosier did not make it into Slytherin. It was quite the gossip."

Chantal had turned bright pink, lowering her gaze. Moody seemed to sense that he had greatly embarrassed her, and coughed. "Be that as it may. Can you tell me, Miss Devin, the answer to my question?"

She sat up a little. "The Cruciatus curse is used to torture people… the Imperious curse is used, sorry if I'm wrong, to control someone? It takes over their mind, and they become less aware of their surroundings and true intentions." Moody nodded promptly. "And the Killing curse, does exactly what its called. Kills people."

"Another ten points," Moody turned to the chalkboard and began to write the curse names on the chalkboard. "Yes, Miss Devin has listed the curses exact purpose. Torture, control, and death. They're illegal. You'll find yourself forever in Azkaban if you so much as think of conjuring one of these spells. A demonstration." He shuffled off behind the chalkboard. "Miss Devin, if you could come to the front please."

Chantal turned to Fred horrified. The twin shook his head, nudging her. "Go on Red. He wont harm you."

Chantal wanted to run… a demonstration?! Was Moody going to use the curse on her? She turned around. Both George and Lee looked just as alarmed as she. Lee shrugged and motioned for her to go, George gave her a thumbs up. Chantal slowly rose form her chair, taking her time to get to the front.

When Moody finally appeared from around the blackboard, he held a struggling pixie in his hand, dangling the poor creature by its wing. It was squeaking at him in pain and protest. "What I need from you, Miss Devin, if to hold it when I demonstrate the second one, alright?"

Chantal wanted to be sick, but she nodded, her whole body shaking.

"Good, good. Your hand please." He placed the pixie in her outstretched palm. The creature turned to look at her with a pitiful look. She was sure it squeaked 'help' at her, but before she could protest, Moody flicked his wand. "Imperio."

Moody moved his wand deftly, and the pixie went everywhere it was directed, dancing around the room in a daze. Everyone began to laugh, watching the fae creature doing cartwheels across desks, landing on people's heads, and even stopping to perform an Irish jig n George's head. Chantal couldn't help but laugh herself, relaxing. So this was the demonstration? That wasn't bad at all.

Moody brought the pixie back over to her hand, and it collapsed in her palm, panting for breath, shaking its foggy head. Moody laughed, as the classroom erupted in applause. "That was a demonstration of the imperious curse. See what you can do if you control someone's mind? You can do anything. Now, hold onto one of its wings Miss Devin." Chantal looked up at him quizzically. Moody waved off her concern. "It doesn't hurt it."

Chantal did as she was instructed. The wing was a sticky, papery like thing. She felt bad, but knew Moody probably wouldn't lie. She smiled reassuringly at it.

"Now. The Cruciatus cruse!"

Chantal looked up at the professor in shock. "Wha-"

"-Crucio!"

The pixie began to scream and flail, but could move as Chantal was grasping its wing. She let out a cry of horror herself, her grasp on the wing tightening in her fear. She wanted to run, but felt glued to the floor. The whole class was silent, watching in disgust and alarm.

Moody lowered his wand, and the pixie keeled over in Chantal's hand. She opened her fingers and was horrified to see that she held some of the pixies wing – it had torn against her grip and its struggle. She looked up at Moody in hatred.

The professor had a determined, hateful look on his face. He wasn't paying attention to any of the students. "And now… the Killing curse." His voice was slow and quiet. "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a jet of green light that hit the small blue body, and the pixie twitched once, before laying still. Chantal watched a tear fall down onto its broken wing. The whole class was silent, still. Nobody moved.

Moody straightened up, licking his lips again. "Now… Now, you see. The three Unforgivable Curses. Miss Devin, thank you for your assistance. Much appreciated. You make go take your seat no-"

Chantal dropped the pixie corpse onto the floor, and fled from the classroom.


End file.
